Kiba's a girl
by Butterkup
Summary: Sakon and Ukon return and for some sick and twisted reason they turn Kiba into a girl for revenge. So until Kiba turns back to normal or until the Hokage can find Sakon and Ukon. Kiba needs to pretend to be a girl and go through hell.


The weird weeks

They day had been normal Kiba and Akamaru. The two had woken up early to go running in the woods when Naruto came running up to them "Hey, Kiba, Grandma Tsunade wants to see you."

"Just me?" Kiba asked raising a curious eyebrow

"Yeah I guess... Any way talk to ya later, I got to go find Sasuke" He said in a rush, as he ran away

"Ok... See ya Naruto" Kiba yelled to him before looking to his fatefull companion "Ok, come on boy lets go see what the Hokage wants" Kiba sighed walking back to the village.

A couple minuets later Kiba had arrived at the Hokage's office, he knocked a couple times when he heard Lady Tsunade, say he could come in,

"Ah, Kiba, thanks for coming" Tsunade smiled before it quickly turnedseriose "I have a task for you... I just learned that, one of your old enemies popped up, you do remember Sakon and Ukon don't you?"

Kiba looked at her dumbfounded "That freak? I thought Kankuro killed him years ago?"

"We all thought that too." She looked down at the papers on her desk, "People say he's looking for you," She lifted her head again to look at him in the eye.

"Why would he be looking for me" Kiba asked tilting his head

She shrugged "I don't know, but I want you and Akamaru to take care of him." She said sternly

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Kiba bowed heading out the door.

The next day

"C'mon Akamaru, lets go get that freak." Kiba yelled running out of the gates of Konoha and into the forest.

"_Kiba look over there I hear something_." Akamaru barked, after many hours pointing to a bush.

Only seconds later many shuriken came from the bush pinning Kiba and Akamaru to a tree

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled struggling against the weapons.

"Well, well just who we wanted to see" a creepy voice said from the bush.

"Sakon!" Kiba frowned "What the hell are you doing? I thought Kankuro killed you years ago"

"Aww, that's not a nice to say to someone who came all the way to see you." He smirked coming out of the bushes and walking towards Kiba.

"Why the hell do you want me so bad? And wheres that freak of a twin Ukon." Kiba yelled breaking free of the shuriken

Kiba's Pov

"RIGHT here," A voice said behind me, I turned around just in time for that freak to tackle me to the ground pinning my arms above my head.

"WHAT THE HELL, Akamaru, help" I yelled to Akamaru, but when I saw him he was out cold."Let go of me." I struggled

"Why should we, your the reason we almost died... So now you owe us." Sakon yelled at me before Ukon held up his hand

"Brother, you need to calm yourself, remember we still need to change her..."

I looked at them strangely as they shared the same smirk. And soon all I say was darkness.

* * *

The next thing I know, I woke up in Konoha hospital. As I tried to sit up a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, looking to my left I could see Lady Tsunade sitting in a chair patently

"I see your awake" she said calmly

"Yes it seems I am. What happened?" I questioned with a sigh. Finally being able to sit up,I noticed my chest had felt heavier, looking down I saw that I had... beasts and long hair was falling around my face.

"What the hell" I yelled but it came out girlish. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom "This can't be happening" I looked into the full length mirror, seeing I that my hair went down to my mid back, my eyes where a little bigger, and I had a womanly shaped figure.

"Kiba, I'm sorry to tell you this but, Ukon and Sakon have used some kind of forbidden jutsu" She rubbed the back of her neck looking me strait in the eye.

My eyes couldn't get any larger as my mouth hung open in shock.

"But on the bright side, you sure are a hot girl" she tried to cheer me up.

"SHUT UP" I yelled but it came high-pitched and weird

"Now Kiba, I know your mad but you need to calm down. I've already told your sister what happened, but only her"

"B-but what about my mother" I asked

"Your mother is out on a mission for a couple of weeks, but when she returns I'll tell her." Tsunade looked a little uneasy.

"W-what am I going to do, I can't let anyone see me like this," I panicked looking around.

"Hmm that is a problem" she rubbed her chin

"What am I going to do..." I panicked again

"Well I have an idea..." I heard someone say from behind me.

Turning around, I saw Hana leaning on the door frame.

"What's your idea, Sis?" I questioned

"well we cold always say you're mine and Kiba's cousin visiting from out of town while he's away on a mission"

"Hmm, it could work, at least until this wears off, or until we find Sakon and Ukon"

"B-but, could that really work?" I asked as my voice squeaked again

"Yes, It could, but you would have to act like a girl... are you fine with this?" Tsunade asked as Hana stiffened a giggle.

"F-fine" I said in pain as my head started to pound, the next thing I knew everything was black.

Hours later

I awoke to find myself in my room with Akamaru by my bed sound asleep. When I looked at myself I saw I was wearing a pair of girl's pajamas. I sighed standing up to stretch, looking around I noticed some clothes sprawled out at the edge of my bed.

Normal pov

Kiba looked at the clothes some what uneasy, before she sighed picking them up, when a white bra dropped from the pile, she quickly picked it up and walked to the bathroom to change.

(Cuz Kiba is now a girl I'm going to say she or her when talking)

When she walked out Hana was on Kiba's bed petting the now awake Akamaru. For some reason she looked different then usual, she had her hair up in a high pony tail, and she was dressed in a pair tight black jeans with matching high heels and a white tube top.

"I see your awake, Kiba... I mean Kivari" she stood up walking up to the puzzled looking Kiba

"Why did you call me Kivari?" Kiba asked raising a brow as Hana pushed her to sit on the bed.

"The reason I called you Kivari, is because you can't go around pretending to be our 'cousin' with your own name." she said simply, taking out a brush to try and tame Kiba's wild hair.

"Oh right," Kiba said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good," she smiled taking out a small black purse"Now the Hokage has told everyone that 'Kiba's cousin' had arrived late last night and that 'Kiba' went out of town by her orders, but had to leave Akamaru."

"Ok... so what's in the purse?" She questioned as Hana began to pull out a small amount of make-up.

"What's it look like pup?" She smirked as Kiba looked at her, eyes showing fear.

When she was Kiba was dressed in a short sleeved black belly shirt with red flowers surrounding the bottom, a pair of blue jeans, a red sash type thing around her waist, black sandals and a small black jacket. She had her now long hair tied up in a high ponytail. Hana had applied black eyeliner over light brown eye shadow and a small amount of clear lip gloss.

As Kiba looked at her self with discust they heard a knock on the front door. Hana walked out of the room with Kiba following right behind

Kiba's pov

"Who's at the door." I asked as we left my room

"Well, the Hokage said you should have a tour guide" She told me as we turned the corner "So she sent one of your friends here."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"So it seems like you've never been here"

"Great." I said sarcasticaly " Witch one?"

"The lazy one, I think"

"Shikamaru?" I stressed. He was smart so I wondered if he would be able to tell if it was me.

"Yeah that's him"

We arrived at the front door seconds later. When the door was opened we were met with the sight of Shikamaru leaning on the door frame.

"Hello"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide "H-hi"

"Your Shikaramu right" I pretended not to know his name

"It's Shikamaru, and yeah. so you must be Kivari, Kiba's cousin." he said with the smallest blush creeping over his cheeks.

_'what the hell is wrong with him' _I thought rolling my eyes.

Normal pov

_'Didn't exspect Kiba to have such a hot cousin' _Shikamaru thought

"So are we gonna go, or stand here all day" Kiba said in a girlish tone walking past Shikamaru "C'mon Akamaru lets go"

"_yeah I'm coming, just wait" _Akamaru barked.

"Hey! I thought I was suppose to show you around." Shikamaru sighed running over to Kiba

"Yeah well, you were taking to long"

"Man you really are related to Kiba. What a drag" Shikamaru chuckled looking up as the clouds passed by.

_'you have no idea' _Kiba thought as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"HEY, SHIKAMARU!" a obnoxious voice yelled from across the street.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru said nonchalontly as Naruto ran across the street.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned

"Giving Kivari a tour of the city." he said simply, pointing to were Kiba should have been

"Who's Kivari?" he asked stupidly

"Kiba's cousin"

"So were is she then?"

Shikamaru looked to his side were Akamaru and Kiba had once been, indeed were did she go "Aww man the Hokage is gonna kill me"

"Don't worry I'll help you find her" Naruto grinned patting the depressed Shikamaru's back.

"Thanks, Naruto,"

"So whats she look like" Naruto asked.

"Well she's got long brown hair, a black shirt with red flowers, blue jeans, a red sash type thing, black sandals and a small black leather jacket. "

"Wow she sounds hot" Naruto grinned again "So does she have the Inuzuka clan markings on her face too?"

"Yeah she does... so she should be easy to spot, tell me if you find her ok. Man this is such a drag."

"Ok We'll meet at Maraga's at 12:00, talk to ya later. "

With Kiba

"Well that was fun, don't ya think " Kiba yelled running along the street with Akamaru behind

"_Yeah_" Akamaru barked with a smile.

"So how long do you think I'm going to be like this boy?" Kiba asked looking to her left were she saw her reflection in a store's window.

"_I don't know, but I hope it's not for long"_ Akamaru barked

"yeah me to... So, what do ya wanna do now boy." Kiba asked as she bumped into someone tall and strong, who ever it was caught her by the waist before she fell.

Looking up, Kiba saw a tall guy with spiky black hair with a blue tint, that hung over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, he had pale skin and onyx eyes, his clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and white pants. It was Sasuke Uchiha himself

"You must be Kiba's cousin Kivari" he said with a bored tone.

"Yeah what of it, now put me down."

As soon as Sasuke had placed Kiba down she took off in the other direction like lightning with Akamaru right behind.

"Wow, not bad" he whispered with a smirk, walking away

"Man... that... guy... is... such... a creep..." Kiba panted after stopping

"Found you" someone said from behind her putting their hand on his shoulder.

Kiba a little annoyed grabbed the hand and flipped the person on their back

"Ouch" said the blond

"NARUTO" Kiba screamed

Naruto got up quickly with a goofy grin on his face "Man you really are Kiba's cousin... but how'd you know my name?" he tilted his head

Kiba stiffened realizing her mistake "Like you said... I really am Kiba's cousin." She said cooly "he told me about you"

"Oh well that makes sense"

"What do you want anyway, I was halving fun" Kiba glared

"I told Shikamaru I'd help find you, so come on" he said grabbing Kiba's arm leading her to a restaurant

"Naruto, you found her!" Naruto grinned looking over to at a extreamly large table with, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Will you let go of me!" Kiba struggled

Naruto kept a strong grip on Kiba's arm finally releasing when they reached the table

Kiba's pov

"So you must be, Kivari, Kiba's cousin" Ino asked looking at me with a smile

I rubbed my arm nervously "Um, yeah

"He never told us he had a cousin" Sakura said as Naruto sat beside her.

"Yeah well... we never really see each other much so..." I slowly started to back away "I mean my dad wanted to see the world." I tried to walk out of the restaurant but someone grabbed my arm from behind

"Kivari, I presume" When I looked behind myself, I saw Shino.

"Shino glad you could come." Choji said scarfing down his bag of chips

"G-good timing too, i-if you didn't stop Kivari, then Naruto a-and Shikamaru would have to go l-look for her again" Hinata smiled

"Yeah, yeah" I took my arm back. "I really with people would stop touching me" I walked over to the table, taking a seat beside Hinata as Shino took a seat beside me.

"Well your the one that won't stop running around, and making me and Naruto go look for you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry" I shrugged not really caring

"So, Kivari how about all us girls go to the mall." Tenten smiled at me

"Um, I'm not the shopping type,"

"Oh, come, even girls that don't shop need to go to the mall sometimes." Temari patted me on the back.

"I'm not getting out of this am I." I cast my eyes to me hands.

"Probably not," Ino smiled as Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder

"..."

"Ok, then lets go," Sakura pulled me outside, "Come on, Hinata,"

Hinata blinked before she walked out the door behind us

"We're here," Temari said as we walked into the building "So, what shall get'

"Lets go here" Ino pointed to a clothes store

"O-oh, thats pretty" Hinata smiled looking into the pink and purple store

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically

"Come on, Kivari," Tenten said with a smile "Live a little."

As we walked into the store I stood at the register as the other girls went in different directions of the store, from what I could see they all found something they like.

Ino had found an off the shoulder purple and blue top, light blue jeans, purple high heals, and silver bracelets.

Sakura chose a dark pink V-neck tank top, a light pink skirt, white high heeled boots and a dark red head band.

Tenten had chosen a pink and white short sleeved Chinese style top, with dark blue caprices and black boots.

I was looking around for Temari and Hinata, when suddenly Sakura pushed me into a dressing room, giving me some clothes her and Ino had picked out for me.

There had been a short sleeved gray belly shirt with black trim and blue/green swirls going up the right side, black bellbottom jeans, a red belt, and black with grey open toed high heals .

"No way in hell I'm wearing this stuff" I threw the cloths out of the dressing room

"Aww come on Kivari, I bet you'd look really hot," Tenten tried to tell me, throwing the clothes back in

"NO"

"Please" I heard Sakura beg

"If I do, will you please stop begging"

"Yea _I_ will" I could tell she was smirking

"Fine" I heard her squeal with joy.

_'Man I hope I'm back to normal soon... the only thing that could get worse is if the guys started to like me...' _my mind stopped there and then.

"Ok, Im ready... Do you want me to come out now" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. I actually looked pretty good.

"Well duh" I heard Ino say sarcastically as I walked out of the dressing room

"W-wow, Kivari, you look really amazing." I heard Hinata say. When I looked over to Her I saw she and Temari also had new outfits.

Hinata was wearing dark blue bellbottom jeans with a white sash around her waist, a lavender off the shoulder top, and white with lavender high heels.

Temari on the other hand had on black bellbottom jeans too, Red and black heels, black fish net fingerless gloves, and a red with black tank top. She still had her fan on her back.

"You too."

"Ok, now time to go show the guys" Tenten smiled

My eyes went wide "B-b-but, I can't" No way in hell am I showing any of those guys what I look like.

"Why" Ino frowned

" 'Cuz I can't" I looked at the frowning bunch in front of me. "Besides We still need to pay for the clothes right."

"No we already paid for them while you were changing."

"Please" Ino begged with a puppy dog pout.

"I thought you guys said you'd stop begging if I put on these clothes"

"No, I said I'd stop begging" Sakura stated

"You guys are like pure evil."

"Come, on lets go already." Ino pulled me out of the store


End file.
